


The Decontamination Shower

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy In Space, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, IN SPAAAAACE, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: An awkward moment in the decontamination shower turns into not-so-awkward making out (and more!)





	The Decontamination Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy in Space fest on Tumblr, for the prompt 'awkward decontamination shower moment leads to not-so-awkward making out'. It went a bit further than making out...

"Well this isn't a bit awkward, is it?" Daisy asks, trying to grin at Coulson.

He grimaces a bit. "It'll be fine," he says, without much conviction, and she huffs a sort-of laugh at his words, and the way they don't match his expression.

"At least they've left us to get on with it," she says. "And no windows or cameras in here."

"Yeah." His relief about the latter is obvious in his voice. 

She reaches out and touches his arm carefully. "It will be okay, Phil," she says softly, and slides her hand down his forearm to curl her fingers around his wrist. "It's just us."

A smile softens his face, and he nods. "Yeah. Just us." He reaches over with his other hand and clasps it over hers, and they exchange more relaxed grins, then he lets go of her hand and she releases his wrist before they begin pulling off their clothing.

They've been told they can have the clothes back later – after it, too, has been through decontamination.

"Why don't you go first?" Coulson suggests as they get as far as their underwear.

She shakes her head, and grabs his wrist, tugging a bit, and he doesn't seem to hesitate to follow her into the shower unit that's set against the far wall of the room they're in. "Quicker to do it together," she tells him, "and the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get home at last."

"Okay." He turns his back, then begins to slide his boxers down, and she forces herself to turn around as well, although she does get a brief glimpse of his tight ass, which makes her bite her bottom lip, and clench her inner muscles. She's noticed his ass before, of course – it's not hard to miss in tight jeans or suit pants, but it definitely looks even better in the flesh. She feels her face flush at the direction her thoughts have taken, and quickly unfastens her bra and tosses it out of the shower unit, then she slips off her panties and they join her bra. She notices that her underwear has landed almost on top of Coulson's boxers, and feels a flush of heat throughout her body.

"Ready?" he asks, and she automatically turns towards him, not thinking that he'd have turned forwards to start the shower. She takes in his powerful shoulders and upper arms, the scar on his back from Loki's spear, and a well-muscled thigh before she catches herself and turns sharply away.

"Ready," she agrees, her voice husky. She hopes he doesn't notice, or at least won't realise what that means.

He reaches out and turns on the shower, and Daisy jumps, startled by the sharp shock of cold – well, it's not water, or not just water, she thinks, that hits her head and face. She stumbles against Coulson and he – automatically, she thinks – grabs her, pulling her body against his to keep her from falling over on the wet floor. She turns towards him, wanting to thank him, and finds he's turned towards her as well, his eyes full of concern. And Daisy doesn't think, she just leans in and kisses him. There's nothing chaste or just-friends-y about it – it's a full out snog – and she's immensely relieved when he opens his mouth eagerly under hers, even as he wraps his arms around her body. 

She moans in pleasure as the heat of his mouth contrasts sharply with the cold of the shower, then moans more loudly still when she feels his arousal spike through his vibrations. Within moments his cock's beginning to thicken and stiffen between their bodies, and she feels her own arousal sharpen, heat and moisture intensifying between her thighs.

"Fuck, Phil," she whispers, and drops her right hand to curl around his dick. She gives him one stroke and he groans, then mutters "Daisy, please", and she bites down, not very gently, on his lower lip, then lifts her right leg and hooks it over his hip.

He groans more loudly, then helps her guide his swelling cock into her slick heat. "Fuck," he moans. "So tight."

"Uh-huh." She's not sure she's capable of coherent commentary any longer.

Their first time is fast, desperate almost, and hard, and Daisy barely beats Coulson to the punch when her climax hits. He kisses her gently afterwards, and eases his softening cock free, before stepping back a bit.

"Let's shower properly," he suggests, "and then we can do this less hurriedly."

She smirks, and he raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't sure you wouldn't be feeling all guilty about this," she tells him. "So I wasn't sure there'd be a next time."

He blushes charmingly. "I've wanted this for a long time," he says softly. "I just kept telling myself I shouldn't – that you didn't really see me that way, or that I should think of you as a daughter." She grimaces at that, and he chuckles ruefully. "I wasn't very good at convincing myself."

"I'm glad," she says firmly. "But what changed your mind?"

He smirks this time. "My own personal avenging angel coming to free me from a space prison," he says. "You were utterly magnificent, and so eloquent in your defence of me, and it felt like something clicked in my head – something that let me realise that yes, you did feel the same way."

"But you didn't say anything?" she points out. "All those weeks travelling back – and you never said a word."

"No," he agrees. "I had to give the idea time to settle. And then give myself time to decide if I was going to tell you."

"Why?"

He grimaces a bit. "I'm more than two decades older than you," he says, as if she needs a reminder. "I had to think about the possibility of dying before you."

She snorts at that. "Phil, have you forgotten I'm pretty much a superhero – I could easily die before you."

"I know." He says it quietly. "That's why I decided that I probably should tell you – so that I wouldn't regret not telling you sooner. Years ago, I mean. I realised that with our work, with being SHIELD agents, there's a good chance either one of us might die sooner rather than later. And I didn't want to waste any more time."

"You didn't tell me, though," she points out.

He chuckles. "No, well you rather took matters into your own hands. Not that I mind."

"Good." She leans in and kisses him, then drags her teeth lightly along his jaw, relishing the sensation of his stubbled skin beneath her mouth. "C'mon, Phil, let's get this done and get out of here. I want to – what's that phrase the Brits use? Oh yeah. I want to shag you silly."

Coulson laughs, then kisses her quick and hard before moving them back under the shower, and they swiftly get themselves thoroughly cleaned up, then dry off, before pulling on the clothing with which they were supplied in lieu of their own.

Daisy can't help thinking that she's never been happier as she leads the way out of the decontamination room, and she looks forward with anticipation to exploring this new dimension of their relationship.


End file.
